The present invention relates to multiple exposure photographic images and an improved apparatus for forming multiple exposures which allows as many as four or five photographic images to be placed upon the same photograph in different spacial positions upon the photograph and wherein some of the images have concave peripheries which can accommodate closely spaced oval shaped or generally circular images positioned adjacent thereto.
The forming of multiple exposures is well known. A camera is exposed multiple times and at each exposure a new image is placed on the film. If the camera lens is simply opened and closed several times in sequence, the images will be superimposed and will not be distinct with respect to each other. However, a masking apparatus can be used which will blacken the majority of the film and prevent light from getting to it while exposing only a preselected portion of the film.
Many multiple exposure devices have been commercially available and some have been patented. Notice, for example, the Drake U.S. Pat. No. 982,707 entitled "Multiple Exposure Attachment For Cameras" patented Jan. 24, 1911. That apparatus uses a multiplying attachment for cameras comprising a frame of open construction adapted to be introduced into a camera adjacent to and directly in front of the plate holder, the frame being provided with a grooved division bar and opaque webs of elastic material adapted to be sprung into and out of the frame into engagement with the same and with the division bar, one of the webs being provided with passages and the other web being inperforate, and sheets of opaque material of less extent than the web with passages therethrough, the sheets being adapted to be introduced into the frame and moved along with the web with passages therethrough to cover chosen ones of the passages at will. The device as shown uses strictly oval apertures.
A "Set Of Dark Slides For Use With A Zone Exposure System" is seen in the Klancnik U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,501 issued Oct. 23, 1984. The apparatus includes a set of dark slides for a film holder of a camera to adapt the camera to be used with a zone system exposure procedure in which all of the exposures are made on a single piece of film. Each dark slide of the set of slides has a single opening. Each opening is formed at a different location on the dark slide so that the openings of all of the dark slides of a set of slides form a pattern of exposures on a piece of film when the film is exposed separately with each dark slide of the holder.
Multiple exposures are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,748 issued to Lemanski entitled "Camera Device For Obtaining A Split Image." In that patent, a plurality of generally rectangular images are provided upon a single photograph.
The Bodnar patent entitled "Multiple Exposure Optical Recording Method And Apparatus" provides a method of composing pictures of objects which comprises the steps of exposing a frame of record medium such as a frame of a roll of film or a target in a television camera via a camera lens while masking a portion of the field from exposure by a first mask disposed in front of the lens. The field frame of the record medium is then reexposed via the same lens, while masking a previously unmasked portion of the field or frame and maintaining the F/stop for the lens the same as the first exposure.
An attachment for use on a camera to make it possible to make photomontages by taking separate pictures on different areas of the same film, embodying a mat box comprising a box to be secured to the camera lens having hinged blinds to selectively mask portions of film in the camera so that the unmasked portion of the film will remain unexposed until, by operation of the blinds, the formerly masked portions are selected, and further pictures may be taken without reference to the first picture which is masked.
A camera lens mask arrangement for quick, detachable engagement with a lens mounted on a camera is seen in the Roncone U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,394. A mat box for mounting on a camera and serving as a lens shade and as a support for filters, special effects, masks and the like is seen in the Curtis U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,540 entitled "Camera Mat Box."
Other multiple imaging devices are seen in the Hayles U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,939, the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,870, the Schaubert U.S. Pat. No. 967,569, the Himes U.S. Pat. No. 728,104 and the Payne U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,956.